The Reaction
by bookingbookworms
Summary: The bombing at Himmel Street. The future of Liesel and most of the other characters. Through the perspective of Liesel, then Death. Unsure of whether to continue or not... Rated T for cursing in German.


**Hello everyone, this is my first Book Thief fanfiction. It is in the perspectives of Liesel and Death. I have more ideas for this story, but I'm still unsure whether or not to continue it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, some lines, and most of the background story belong to Mark Zusak's The Book Thief.**

LIESEL POV:

"Rudy?" I ask nervously.

This couldn't be happening.

"Rudy?!" I was desperate now.

I shaked him, "Come on! Wake up Jesse Owens! Come on you Saukerl!"

I screamed.

I would never see those bright blue eyes glimmer in the light of day anymore.

I would never hear the thumping of his soccerball against the side of the buildings anymore.

I would never race my Jesse Owens loving best friend anymore.

I would never be able to steal apples with him anymore.

I would never share another piece of candy with him.

I would never be able to hear him call me a "Saumensch" or an "Arschgrobbler" ever again.

I would never see him jump into the Amper River to save my books.

I would never hear him laugh and tease me ever again.

I would never see those bright, piercing blue eyes fill up with joy or his lemon hair glow.

I would never hear him ask me, "How about a kiss _Saumensch_?"

It was too much for me to handle. I clasped onto his shoulders and leaned down.

I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him hard.

"I love you Rudy. Goddamn it! Wake up, don't you know I love you?!" I screamed at him.

There was no response.

And there never would be one.

I wailed, I screamed, I kicked, I punched.

I couldn't live without him.

My heart split in two and longed for him.

_Rudy. _It screamed. _Rudy._

No Mama screaming at me.

No Papa playing accordion for me.

No Rudy to play with.

How I longed to get hit with her wooden spoon.

To hear another story or tune from his lips.

To be able to tell him that I loved him all this time.

He was my first true friend outside of family.

He was my first kiss, and he wasn't even there for it.

"RUDY!" I screamed I shaked him, but I was helpless. I couldn't do anything, and I needed to do something.

I grabbed a dusty knife that was lying around and I brought it to my neck. It would be fast and over.

_No._ a voice said.

I looked around, who had said that?

Maybe it was Rudy! That's stupid, Rudy's… gone.

I threw the knife as far away as I could and then thrust myself to the ground. I shut my eyes, this will all be over when I wake up. I'll hear Mama scream at me to get up, I'll touch Papa's warm face and hands, and I'll see Rudy's beautiful smile.

I slept.

And slept.

And slept.

Then someone woke me.

Mama?

"We have a survivor!" they shouted.

No.

No.

No!

NO!

It was all true!

I'm alone- again.

My heavenly street is gone **(no pun intended)**.

They helped me up and asked, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" they asked warily.

I pointed at the bodies all around me. My eyes clung to Rudy's body.

He was gone.

Forever.

Mama was gone.

Forever.

Papa was gone.

Forever.

Their pale bodies imprinted themselves in my brain.

The man looked confused and asked, "Your alive though, you should be happy."

More tears ran down my face.

Mama.

Papa.

Rudy.

Gone.

Another man showed up and gave the man next to me a questioning look.

He answered, "Survivor's guilt."

The other man gave me a pitiful look and walked away.

The irony that, Himmel Street, 'Heaven', was bombed.

I couldn't live like this.

Their smiles haunted me.

How could I exist with all of these memories.

A fancy black car pulled up.

Ilsa and the mayor walked out with flabbergasted looks.

"So it was true…" the mayor whispered.

Ilsa looked at the bodies on the floor and then her eyes landed on me. Her jaw was agape and she had tears on her cheeks.

It truly was a horrible sight.

She walked to me, and put her hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and hugged her.

I cried.

And cried.

And cried.

They were gone.

All gone.

She didn't care that I was wetting her dress and hugged me back.

I let go and caressed Mama and Papa's face one more time.

Then a man was above me looking quite guilty.

"I love you," I whispered to them both and pecked them each on the cheek.

I backed away and he took their bodies away.

I ran back to where Rudy's body was.

I hugged him for who knows how long.

"I love you," I whispered once more.

I wished for his mouth to smile back and say he loved me too, but I would never see that happen again. I longed for him to turn his head and speak, but no- there was nothing.

I kissed him again, knowing these were my last moments to see him.

There was never a formal goodbye between us.

Just me laying next to him, and there I fell asleep.

When I awoke, his body was gone.

The man that had found me originally walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Those people over there," he gestured to our right, "they want to adopt you."

I nodded my head.

I understood, but I didn't want to.

They weren't Mama and Papa.

There would no longer be a Rudy to take me to school.

I walked over to them and sat down on the ground next to Ilsa.

_'Stop sitting on the filthy ground you Saumensch! Your ruining your clothes, don't you know that cost money?!' _I imagined Mama screaming.

I gave a small smile, glad that I was old enough to be able to remember Himmel Street.

I looked up at Ilsa and she looked down at me.

She gave me a small smile.

Every night I would dream of my memories on Himmel Street.

I grew up and went to school. I ended up being a teacher, but I retired ten years ago.

The mayor and Ilsa passed away 15 years after I went to live with them in a car accident.

I turned 90 today.

I never remarried, every time a man asked me out all I saw was Rudy asking for a kiss.

It was too much, I just couldn't move on.

I made many new friends, but I loved no one like how I loved Rudy, Mama, and Papa.

When I found Max, he was smiling. His mom had died in a camp, but she had already lived most of life. He was happy, but you could tell life could be better.

But life can always be better, can't it?

This is the last piece of work I will ever write.

And it is the only thing that I've written since The Book Thief.

It brings back memories that kill me from the inside, and I always cry.I see my heart in scattered among the snow in front of me. Afterwards I always smile though.

It will be my turn soon enough, I feel it.

The sooner I can be with Rudy, Mama, and Papa.

I have always lo

DEATH POV:

Rosa, Hans, and Rudy's souls were perhaps some of the most difficult souls to take away.

****Rosa Hubermann's last three thoughts****

**"You Saukerls, my pea soup isn't that bad!"**

**"Hans and Liesel, I love you, but I regret no words that I gave either of you."**

**"You Saukerl, let me be! Let me sleep!"**

The color was a thick, pasty, swirly, black. I had never seen a color this thick before. Maybe it was because Heaven was being bombed.

****Hans Hubermann's last three thoughts****

**"It's my turn? Okay, I'm ready."**

**"Just one more tune on the accordion."**

**"Liesel."**

Never had I held a soul so down-to-earth. I could hear his happy sense, but also his longing for Liesel. It's rare when I find souls as good-natured as Hans.

****Rudy Steiner's last three thoughts****

**"How about my kiss Saumensch, I never got my kiss."**

**"Jesse Owens, the fastest man alive!"**

**"Liesel, I'll never see Liesel again."**

Rudy was perhaps one of the hardest souls for me to take. Perhaps it was because of the life inside of him. He was smart and athletic, he had a lot going for him. Maybe it was because of his youth, and his love for the book thief. All I know was that a wave of guilt rushed through me after I took his soul. I was gentle though and when I looked up I saw the Book Thief running for him. I backed away, forgetting that she wouldn't see me, but I always think that they can.

His soul was as light as a feather, and I remembered when he painted himself black with charcoal and ran the track as Jesse Owens and how he always pestered Liesel for a kiss.

Rosa Hubermann, Hans Hubermann, and Rudy Steiner will never be forgotten in my world.

The day I came for the book thief was a pleasant, yet windy afternoon. I was in the hospital with her and the heart monitor was flat. It was sad, yet I was content with the fact that she was actually able to live her life. She had finished writing something, but I didn't read it.

***The colors****

**It was a deep chocolate,**

**beautiful really.**

Her face was lifeless and her dangerous eyes were already closed. She had a peaceful smile on her face. It was wrinkled and her bright, golden hair was now the color of snow, what was left of it of course.

I see humans when their beautiful, and when their ugly. There are times when they intertwine though, and that was the book thief's life.

Her snow was icy and brittle on the inside, and at first I was worried. It was very cold, but soon it melted and warmed me up.

I smiled as I walked away. To this day I wonder how she lived through all of that. Losing her family three times in her life, and even losing Max.

****Max's last thoughts****

**"Soon to be with Mother."**

**"Thank you Hans."**

**"Liesel, just let me say goodbye to Liesel."**

The PET scan had lit up quite brightly for him. He lived another year and then the cancer was too much. He had been 62 years old, that was longer than his mother had lived. He got his goodbye, and she was holding his hand when I came. It was a sad, yet beautiful sight.

****The book thief's last thoughts****

**"My letters to Mama #1 and Werner."**

**"Mama (Rosa), Max, and Papa."**

**"Rudy."**

Slowly, we went up to the bright clouds. How unusual they were, today they were bright, unlike their usual gloominess.

As she boarded, I knew that her soul was bound to go to her family and friends, she gave me a nod and whispered, "The Book Thief, enjoy," and disappeared.

So she had wanted me to have it, more like she wanted someone to have it.

The book thief and her story will always remain a part of my forever memory.


End file.
